


Pounded In The Butt by my Hot Redhead Amazon Wife

by Tabbyluna



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Inspired by Chuck Tingle - Freeform, Married Sex, POV First Person, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Jaune Arc-Nikos was a busy man, and he was often left tired after a hard day's work. But fortunately, even though his busy schedule leaves him worried as to whether he deserved his lovely wife, Pyrrha Arc-Nikos, she still adored him enough to show that she loved him in her own way, just like he showed his love in his own way.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 12





	Pounded In The Butt by my Hot Redhead Amazon Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, this was inspired by some bad discourse a while back. But you know what, turn bad discourse into smut, that's the real high ground to take. And anyways, there need to be more fics of men getting pegged. Why not?
> 
> I have only read Chuck Tingle's free works, because I have barely any money of my own and I'm not crazy enough to beg my parents for cash to buy dinosaur smut. But I hope I managed to capture his voice. Thanks for reading, in any case. This isn't edited, but I hope it's readable.

It was a busy, tiring job, being a Huntsman. One often had to spend tons of time outside, away from the family, doing dangerous deeds and fighting in life-threatening battles. And when one returns home, one is often too tired to spend tons of time with their family. Regardless, it is an important job. Which is why I always work hard at it. Not just to earn a living for my family (because honestly, my beautiful wife Pyrrha Arc-Nikos is the main breadwinner in this household). But also because the innocent people of Remnant need to be protected from the Grimm, and in order for that to happen, the world would always need plenty of vigilant, hardworking Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Lately though, I’d been spending loads more time in the field. My beautiful wife, Pyrrha Arc-Nikos, had been really overworking herself lately. And though I was usually the one spending his time taking care of the household chores and the kids, Pyrrha wanted to try out what that lifestyle was like. And so, for a month, we had decided that Pyrrha would be working shorter hours, and I would be the one taking on more assignments.

I had to admit, I had my work cut out for me. For that month, I was busy. Leaving the house early in the morning and returning late at night, usually after the kids had fallen asleep. Pyrrha tried her best. She started out being barely able to prepare toast, but by the end of the month, she could make a breakfast of fried eggs and sausage. And I was very proud of her for that.

But I was, unfortunately, not always able to show her my appreciation beyond a kiss and saying ‘thank you’. Since I tended to leave early and work late, that meant that I ended up spending very little time with her. I was always tired after work too. So if I wanted to express my gratitude through my actions, I could not.

“You don’t have to push yourself too hard, Jaune,” she said one evening, as she gave me a back massage. “You show that you love me every day in your own way. Through working hard for this family, and back when I worked more I could always trust you to look after the kids. I see them every day now, and I know that these kids were raised right.”

“Thanks Pyrrha. But I do wish I could do more. Even back when you worked more, we still found plenty of time to ourselves.” She was always so full of energy, while I was constantly tired and aching. I wished I could be like her in that regard, because she deserves someone who could always show how he felt towards her. Who was always put together and happy and energetic even after a hard day’s work.

Pyrrha sighed. “Jaune, it’s alright. I’m happy with you, and you don’t have to overexert yourself.” She gave me a peck on the cheek, and suggested we go to sleep. And I fell asleep quickly, because I was very tired. But I fell asleep feeling guilty still. As if I still was not enough for a beautiful, talented, hardworking woman such as her.

*****

We were heading up towards the final days of our month-long deal. In a couple of days, the schedule would return to normal, with Pyrrha getting the longer work schedule and me being the primary caretaker of the children. And on one of those last few days, I managed to return some time around eight in the evening. Like most nights, I immediately hit the shower, and then ate whatever dinner Pyrrha left me in the dust-powered refrigerator.

Today, she had cooked some pasta. Delicious. It was my family’s recipe, and she had her own tasty spin on it. Though in the process, I did accidentally get some tomato sauce on my t-shirt.

Ah well, there was no harm done. It was an old shabby Pumpkin Pete giveaway shirt. I won it years ago from a lucky draw. Because of years of use, it had holes all over the place and it had a ton of stains from miscellaneous different food items. One extra tomato sauce stain was nothing new. I wiped it off with a paper towel, and finished up my meal.

But as I was washing up, I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat at the door. And when I turned around, there was Pyrrha. Dressed in a set of lacy, gold lingerie. Looking absolutely stunning.

“Pyrrha…” I gasped. “What’s the special occasion?” She did not usually dress up like this, not even when we usually had sex. 

“Oh, this?” She turned around, showing off all her curves. “I just felt like dressing up a little today. No real reason, honestly.” She walked up to me, placed her hands on my chest, and kissed me softly. 

It was a good kiss. For a while, I got caught up in it. Feeling her soft lips, her tongue. I closed my eyes, allowing my hands to roam her body and feel her up, and when she made noises of delight, I held her closer.

Pyrrha pulled away, her green eyes half-lidded, but utterly joyous. “Come on, bedroom. Now.”

I looked down at what I was wearing; an old t-shirt with a fresh tomato stain, as well as a pair of old boxers with tiny hearts printed on it. And then I looked at the lacy getup Pyrrha had on. “Like this? I can’t do it looking like this.” Not when she put in all that effort to dress up.

“Oh, Jaune. Don’t be silly. It doesn’t matter what sort of clothes you wear or what you can do in a day. You don’t have to do all those grand gestures when I already know you love me, and you show it all in your own way.” She grinned at me coyly, and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. “Now let me show you how much I love you in my own way.”

She got me there, and I let her take me by the hand. Upstairs, into the bedroom we shared. Once the door was shut, we locked lips. She pressed against my mouth, and I felt her tongue enter my mouth, feeling around. It was warm and tasted sweet, and when she nibbled on my bottom lip, I let her nip away.

I soon found myself backed up against the bed. So, I broke away from the kiss, and looked her in the eye. “Are you gonna… are we gonna do it vanilla or…?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind…” Answered Pyrrha. But her eyes turned to the bedside drawer. “It has been a while since we played with our toys, though.”

“I wouldn’t mind doing it now,” I told Pyrrha. Since it had been a tiring day, if Pyrrha wanted to have sex, she was going to have to do a lot of the work. But lucky for us, she did quite enjoy it. 

Yes, it was lucky for the two of us.

She smiled. A smile as bright as sunshine, and as playful as a fox. I love that coy little grin of hers. “Lay down. And let me get ready.”

So I did. I lay flat on my back, head resting on the soft pillows while Pyrrha got the strap-on and a tube of lube out of the drawer.

I spread my legs out, awaiting her to get ready. And once she put in on, she knelt in front of me, and began her work.

She started out slow, like she usually did. Rubbing her palm gently from my thighs to my crotch. I moaned at her touch. She was so good at it. 

In a flash, she removed my boxers with her nimble fingers, freeing my erection. And just as quickly, she stuck a finger into me. Pumping it and feeling around. I rolled my hips against her, getting myself used to something being inserted into me. Slowly, she slid in a second finger, and that released another moan from me.

It continued for about another minute. Another whole minute of her tenderly touching me, exploring me. And after that was done, she pulled her fingers out of me. And I twitched my hips in pleasure, ready for the main event.

The strap-on entered me slowly, and though it had been a while since we used it, it was just as filling as I remembered it. Pyrrha made liberal use of the lube, and it slipped into me without a struggle. I sighed in pleasure as she began rocking her hips. Pushing the whole thing into me, again and again. 

“Oh… Uhh…” I groan out. Clutching onto the bedsheets for leverage.

“That’s a good boy Jaune,” she said. Her voice soft and gentle. “Just trust me, and relax.” She combed my hair out of my eyes, and dipped down to kiss me. I moaned into her mouth, and closed my eyes. Allowing her to just take me.

She moved slowly, leisurely, allowing me to lay back and rest. A familiar pressure soon began building up from within my lower abdomen, and I twitched my hips in response. I threw my head back, allowing Pyrrha to nip at my neck, sucking and kissing me there. This was sheer pleasure, and based on her chuckled from above, she was enjoying herself too.

And before I knew it, I was cumming. It came slowly, and them all at once. Hot cum gushed out of me, most of it ending up between my thighs and on the bed sheet, but some of it getting onto Pyrrha’s belly. I cried out in pleasure, and Pyrrha continued fucking me through it all. With the strap-on absolutely coated in lubricant, it was easy for her to do it. And once I was finished, I opened my eyes. 

My breath was heavy, I was soaked with sweat, and I felt dead tired. But I also felt satisfied, and the sight of Pyrrha kneeling there, with a content smile and her long red hair tied up in a messy ponytail, was a sight for sore eyes.

“Just stay here Jaune. I’ll be back to clean you up.” And that was what she did. She left to clean herself up in the bathroom first, then came back with a towel to wipe up my mess. And once she was done, I slipped back on my boxers. And we spent the rest of the evening cuddled up in each others’ arms until we both drifted off to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded four fanfics today. Holy shit. Now I'm going to sleep.


End file.
